marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Shape-shifting limbs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Skrull killer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutated by consuming the meat of Skrulls who were brainwashed to think they were cows. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Grant Morrison; Steve Yeowell; Adam Felber | First = Skrull Kill Krew #1 | HistoryText = The man known only as Ryder was one of a number of people who had unintentionally eaten meat from Skrull's that had been brainwashed into transforming into cows and retaining that form for life. Some of the meat eaten by people transferred the Skrull's adaptable DNA code into the human's cells, resulting in a bizarre condition called Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia, in which these individuals not only gained shape-shifting powers equal to, or greater than, actual Skrulls, but also developed an intense fear or hatred of Skrulls. Only a small number of humans proved susceptible to this syndrome, and most did not survive the initial stages of infection. But several people who proved somewhat longer-lived (though still dying), and Ryder gathered them together (known as Riot, Catwalk, Dice, and Moonstomp), to act out their increasingly irrational impulses to seek out and destroy the ones who did this to them (by "letting" themselves get turned into cows), usually by graphically "blowing away" the Skrulls with high-powered weapons. After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. Secret Invasion Ryder and Riot returned much later to ferret out more Skrulls. Ryder had kept the other three alive, as heads kept in jars; their Skull infestation has resulted in the loss of their bodies. They encountered the new 3-D Man in the New Mexico desert and saved him from a Skrull posing as 'She-Thing'. Ryder and Riot helped 3-D Man and the Initiative find and kill all the Skrulls infiltrating all the Initiative teams. Moonstomp, Dice, and Catwalk, were able to help track down Skrulls, which allowed the speedsters and teleporters in the Initiative to take the Skrull Kill Krew members and 3-D Man across the country very quickly. After the Skrulls are defeated, Moonstomp, Dice, and Catwalk's heads all died, and Riot reverted to human form, dying also. 3-D Man and Ryder then set out to find and kill any Skrulls that might still be on Earth. He returned to solo adventuring, stalking the remainders of the Skrullian army on Earth, and strongly believing there may be more milk and meat contaminated by Skrull genetics. However, it's implied he may be a Skrull himself: one of the original Skrullian cows able to restore himself to a human appearance, but losing his memory in the process and explaining his superhuman powers with the "Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia." |Powers = * Self-Molecular Manipulation: Due to his altered DNA he possesses limitless shape shifting abilities to alter his mass, color, texture and height at will. ** Telepathy ** Teleportation ** Stealth Mode: Possesses some kind of cloaking ability, resistance to heat and flame, ** Regenerative Healing Factor, ** Superhuman Condition: Ryder has augmented reflexes and strength above human norm. ** Weapon Morphing: In addition to the metamorphic powers he has displayed. He usually uses his powers to turn his hands into ballistic weapons which fires ammunition fatal to skrulls. The ammunition presumably is generated internally. * Skrull detection: He also can see anyone rendered invisible, can see through Skrull’s in disguise. | Abilities = Skilled in the use of weapons and unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia: He also developed an intense fear and hatred of Skrulls. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons he shape shifts his hands into | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryder_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia